Changing Phases
by Sidnee1149
Summary: A series of chapters based on prompts that I receive from reviews or PMs. Some prompts will be multiple chapters if I have numerous reviews asking for them to be. Will feature the whole team. Rated T unless mentioned otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles or any of it's characters

Prompt: Surprise party

_There was a loud knocking at the door and then someone yelling "LAPD, open up." The room fell silent as Kensi walked over to the door and opened it revealing two cops in uniform. "Kensi Blye, you are under arrest."_

**_4 Hours Earlier_**

"I'm so excited for tonight I can't even focus on my paperwork," someone said as they entered through the sliding doors of OPS. Nell spun around in her chair with a huge smile on her face as she heard the familiar voice of the one and only Kensi Blye. "I know," she said in reply," Eric's been bothering me all day about what we're doing tonight and all it does is remind me of whats happening. " "Of course he has, he's Eric." Kensi said as she winked at her friend. "No one can argue with that. So, do we have everything all planned out and ready to go?" Kensi nodded to her friend as an answer.

"You have the caterer?"

"Yep."

"You have all the decorations and games?"

"Yes ma'am."

"There's alcohol for everyone?"

"Yep, I got that one too."

"Are you sure?"

Nell normally wasn't like this, but for some reason she was crazy about getting this party to be the best that she was ever going to attend. " Nell, trust me, I double checked everything and nothing was incorrectly planned. We have all the things we need to throw you the best party that has ever existed, I promise, " Kensi said. Nell studied her friend's facial expression to see if she could find an ounce of worry or distress that might give away that something was wrong. She didn't see anything, but if there was something wrong, how could she know? Kensi is a highly trained Special Agent, after all. But even if she is a very skilled woman, she is still Nell's best friend and that should be enough for her. And it was.

She took a deep breath and nodded her head, as if she was convincing herself what the answer to Kensi's statement was before she actually said it. "OK," she said as she released her breath. "I cant wait!" Kensi said as she ran out the double doors with two thumbs up. ''She has no clue what's coming." Nell muttered to herself.

Kensi ran down the steps only to be grabbed and pulled into the burn room as she walked to the Parking Lot. Her combat training instantly kicked in, and soon she had her assailant's arm behind their back by holding their hand which was twisted upward towards the higher part of the back, disabling their arm's movement without breaking it. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hey hold on it's just me." He tried moving out of Kensi's hold, but she kept her grip firm. "Deeks, I knew it was you from the moment I felt your hands on me. What they Hell are you doing?" She made no effort to lessen her hold.

"What, is there a law against trying to maybe sneak in a kiss with your fiance at work? Geez Kens, OW!" He replied as he tried to make his case. "Deeks, I figured you'd know better than to attack me by now. But to answer your question it is not a crime to kiss your fiance in a burn room at work." She said as she released him and gave him a kiss. Suddenly he forgot why his arm hurt so bad. When they pulled away, he said " It's about time. I have been bored out my mind all day and all I have been able to think about is you." Kensi smiled as she took in the love and devotion that was put into every single word he spoke to her. "I love you too, but I have to go. I need to pick up the balloons for Nell's new-field-agent party. " Deeks groaned. "Can't that wait?" he said as he tried to sneak in another kiss. Kensi kissed him back but then turned to leave afterwards. "I told them I'd be there at 4:30 and I already asked Hetty if I could leave early but I have to be back by 5:30. I'm sorry!" She walked out and shut the door behind her, knowing they couldn't exit at the same time or it would make them look even more suspicious then they already did.

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 when she finally walked into her apartment, which was all set up and decorated for the party. She and Deeks had spent the weekend organizing and getting rid of all of her un-wanted things. They finally finished and now her apartment looked pretty decent. Presentable, anyway. She was greeted by Michelle (Sam's wife), Nell and Hetty at the dinner table that was next to the kitchen. They were adding the finishing touches to the prizes and games. "Ok Nell, we're all set!" Kensi said as she put her things down and began to unwrap and put them to use.<p>

Not too long after, they were completely finished with everything. People started to arrive at about 7:15. Pretty soon, it was a full house and everyone was talking and hanging out. After they were sure that mostly everyone was there, Nell stood up on one of the table's chairs to make an announcement. Since she wasn't that tall, the chair gave her just enough height to see the faces of the crowd of people. "Excuse me, thank you. I would just like to thank all of you guys for coming to my party celebrating me becoming a full force field agent. " Kensi was confused... why had Nell put up air quotes when she said it was her party? "Everyone that has been able to make it here is very critical to our personal lives, and we thank you for that. Now, I think we should make a toast." She rose her glass up in the air, and soon everyone followed. " To the real reason we're all here, Kensi's engagement!" after being echoed several times across the room, everyone clinked to the toast praising Kensi's engagement.

When Nell stepped down, Kensi was the first one to meet her. "Nell, what's going on?" Kensi eyed Nell suspiciously, not having the slightest clue as to what was going on. "Surprise! " Nell said, " This isn't my party at all. It's your bachelorette party! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you wouldn't have ever come if you knew what it was really for. So, we had you plan the whole thing so it was exactly what you wanted."

There was a loud pounding at the door and then someone yelling, "LAPD, open up."

"Oh great, It's probably a noise complaint," Kensi muttered to herself. The room fell silent as Kensi walked over to the door and opened it revealing two cops in uniform. "Kensi Blye, you are under arrest." One of the men said as he made his way through the door. "You have been a very bad girl," he said as he faced the crowd.

Kensi couldn't believe what was happening. She stood frozen, holding the door open. Finally she closed the door and walked over to Nell while the other girls were distracted by the men. " Are you kidding me Nell? STRIPPERS? I don't remember planning that part. Deeks is going to kill me when he finds out!" Nell had her brows furrowed as she looked at Kensi. "Kensi, I didn't hire them." Nell replied. Kensi could tell she wasn't lying so she turned to Michelle. "Honey, there is no way in Hell that I would hire strippers to come to your party." Suddenly something unusual caught their attention. Someone was being held in the air by the strippers. Someone small, with glasses and very short brown hair.

"Oh. My. God." Kensi said, "It was Hetty."

_So, this one was kind of long but I figured hey, it's the first chapter so what's the harm in that? I can promise you though, not all of them are going to be that long. Anyway, leave a review with a prompt you would like to give me, and I will try my best to make it into a story! I love creative writing, and I'll accept all sorts of crazy stuff so don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review for me about **anything**! If you want to give a brief description about how you want it to be sad, happy or whatever comes to mind, that is more that welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from NCIS: Los Angeles**

She walked in the doors of the mission with her hood on over her head from her jacket.

"Good Morning Kensi," Sam said as she walked into the bullpen. "Morning," She replied. She kept her head down and Sam noticed that her voice sounded like she was angry or frustrated. "Whats wrong Kens," Deeks began, " Did the bakery run out of doughnuts or something?" She didn't even look up from her desk. "Actually no, Deeks. Their doughnuts were delicious, as always." "My bet's on a hangover," Callen said as he walked down from the steps in OPS. "I do not ha-," Kensi was interrupted by the sound of Eric's whistle.

As they all walked through the double sliding doors, they were greeted by Hetty, and of course Eric and Nell. As soon as they were all comfortable, Nell played a video on the big screen. It showed someone in a hoodie coming up behind a Naval Officer who was standing in line with a woman that lead into a restaurant and shooting him in the back of the head. They fled the seen by running into a nearby alley and after that, they couldn't be found. By the time the video ended, everyone had their eyes on Kensi. "Guys, I did not kill anyone. I'm sure every one of you in this room has a hoodie somewhere in their closets right now." She looked around at everyone, reasoning with them because she knew she was right. "I don't," Callen said. "Callen, no offense but I bet you don't have anything in your closet right now, or your whole entire house to be exact," She explained. "Good point," he replied.

"I don't think you killed him, but why are you wearing the hoodie then? Are you going undercover as a gangster again or something?" Deeks asked. His mind flashed back to when he had to save her butt, yet again, because she was stuck in an auto-body shop undercover as a mans cousin and was being held by a couple of psycho 'gangsters'. (shocking, I know)

"No, I am not going undercover. Ugh. I knew I was going to have to show you guys eventually but I didn't think I'd have to show you because you thought I killed someone." After her comment, she pulled down her hood to reveal a full head of dark red hair. It wasn't bright at all, but you could definitely tell the difference of hair color.

Everyone's mouth dropped and no one spoke for a moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but we shall focus on the case at hand right now. Gentlemen, would you care to join us?" Hetty asked.

"Uh no um I mean yeah uh yes," Deeks stuttered. Sam and Callen still didn't say anything but they turned around slowly, regaining focus on the case.

* * *

><p>After the case was further explained, they all headed out with their usual partners. When they were in the car, Deeks didn't hesitate to ask questions immediately. "What happened?" He asked, not trying to hide his surprise. She sighed, purposely loud, and began. "I went to my hair appointment, and I told my hair dresser I wanted to die my hair a little darker. It turns out that she accidentally got the hair colors mixed up and well, this happened. I know, it looks horrible."<p>

"I have to admit, it's definitely different, but don't worry princess you're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

Kensi looked over at him as she screeched to a stop, just before she turned onto the main road that lead out of the parking lot. "What?" She managed to say without letting the high pitch crack in her voice escape her throat. He saw the red that was slowly creeping up her neck but he knew better than to say a word about it unless he wanted to lose complete feeling in his arm. "Bad-ass, I said your the most bad-ass woman in the world," he said as an attempt to save himself. Kensi knew exactly what he said but she really didn't hate the sound of it. She simply just said, "Thanks Deeks, thanks."

_Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the update. Thank you so much for the feedback, it was great._ **Please review and inform me of any prompts you would like me to base a chapter or two off of. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prompt:Team Game Night**_

**_Requested by: TexRangerChic88_**

**_Rated: T_**

_**Just an FYI before you read, this is before Densi was announced official. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from NCIS Los Angeles. **_

Sam, Nell and Eric all sat around the dinner table in Sam's house. They had planned a game night because Nell had brought up the idea and hadn't left them alone for weeks. Everyone, well mostly everyone, tried to get out of it but Nell was like a miniature Hetty.. She actually checked their excuses and cleared their schedules ahead of time so they had no way to get out of it. She planned everything along with Sam, who was the only one besides her who actually agreed to everything, which lead to today.

Kensi and Deeks drove with each other to Sam's house. They had been together a lot recently, ever since Kensi got back from Afghanistan. They understood each-other, which played a huge role when it came to recovering from the things they faced everyday. They pulled up outside and got out of the car. Kensi stood and examined the house. She had been there a couple of times, but not in the last year or two. However, this was Deeks' first time ever being there. "I never imagined Sam as the nice-house with a garden and minivan type," Deeks joked as he pointed to the mini van parked next to the challenger in the driveway. "Yeah, I didn't either when I first saw it. He said that it 'makes the role of being a parent instead of an NCIS agent more believable.' I totally forgot about that." Deeks didn't miss the way she furrowed her brows and kept her eyes on the van, as if wondering why she hadn't remembered it sooner. Her latest mission, Afghanistan, had taken a huge toll on her. On _them_.

They hadn't identified their thing yet, and honestly he didn't think they ever would. He definitely wanted to, but every time they'd take a step forward, they are forced to take three huge steps back. They become friends, he gets sent into one of his worst undercover missions yet as Max. They kiss, he gets kidnapped and tortured. They finally have that one special night together, God, that night filled with so much love and passion, and she gets sent into another country across the world. He knew that he loved her, there was no doubt about it. But, he didn't know if she knew he loved her. Either way, he was going to prove it to her, even if it took the rest of his life. He took advantage of her distraction and stood behind her. He gently grabbed her hands with both of his and turned her around to face him. "Hey," he said softly, "You good?"

He still had his hands holding hers and wasn't planning on letting go. The electricity between them sent chills down both of their spines, making them shiver. Kensi breath caught in her throat, but not without Deeks noticing. "Yeah, I uh.. I'm good," she said as she used all of the training in her body to keep from staring at his lips. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad. She had been hesitant when she first came back and she greatly appreciated his patience. Before she left , they had spent a lot of their time together. When they had finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel in their relationship, the walls came tumbling down before they could get there, yet again.

The night breeze had picked up and was blowing small strands of Kensi's curly hair onto her face. Deeks let go of one of her hands, but only to push the hairs behind her ear. Instead of bringing his hand back down, he lowered his hand and took hold of her face. His thumbs made circles on her face, comforting both him and she could resist he had his lips on hers, creating a kiss someone could only dream of. They sat there for a few moments,enjoying every second of their connection. Deeks had brought his other hand up to her face as well, and Kensi's hands were clutched at his shirt by his chest. A few moments later, they pulled away, keeping their eyes locked on each others. They both smiled, finally letting out their breaths. It was as if a weight was lifted off of their shoulders, and this time it wasn't because they had killed a terrorist or defused a bomb. It was because the love that they shared had once again brought them together.

Kensi shivered slightly, not because of the kiss, but this time because of how cold it was. Deeks snapped out of his daze, and realized they were still outside, on one of the rare some-what chilly Los Angeles nights. "We should probably go inside," he started," They will be wondering where we are." No matter how hard he tried, Deeks couldn't wipe the smile off his face, and she couldn't stop hers either. "Okay," she said barely over a whisper. "Okay," he replied in the same manner. He held his arm out for her to put her own into, so that their elbows were linked. They locked the cars and walked to the front door. They knocked and were met with Nell's happy spirit. They looked past her and saw Sam, Eric, and Callen already there. As the fun began.

* * *

><p>About an hour or two later they were all gathered around the living room table playing truth or dare. All of them had had something to drink (except for Nell and Kensi, the only designated drivers since Callen decided to stay the night at Sams) and to be honest, were acting a little silly. They had just finished playing charades, and decided to go into a juicier game. They were pretty much playing by the book, except if someone chickened out they had to do EVERYONE'S paperwork.. for a month.<p>

"OK Nell," Sam started, "truth or dare?" Nell squinted her eyes at him, choosing to pick wisely. "Truth," she replied. "OK, is it true that you and Eric had a little more than 'friendly' meeting in the burn room today?" Eric's head shot up and Nell's face immediately turned bright red. The room was filled with silence until Deeks' voice was heard. "oooooooooo..." he said.

Nell shot him a nasty glare and he turned around as if she meant it for someone behind him. He took a long drink from his beer as he realized it was him she was looking at. "Oh, speaking of kissing," Callen began. "Kensi, Truth or Dare?" Kensi was confused about how she had been brought into the conversation based on the subject of kissing. She knew that if she said dare, he would make her kiss something or even someone, and when it came to kissing, she kind of wanted to know what it was that she had to 'connect' with. She decided to pick truth, what could he possibly have on her that she couldn't admit to?

"Truth," she replied. As soon as she saw his smirk, she knew she was screwed. She suddenly felt like the room temperature had risen a couple degrees, and she struggled to sit still. "Is it true that you and Deeks are together now?" Kensi processed the question. It wasn't that bad. It didn't have anything to do with kissing, so she didn't understand the sudden change in topic. She didn't have to lie, if she said they weren't. Yeah, they had just kissed, but they still had bucket-loads of things to talk about. Nothing was official.

Just as Kensi was about to reply with a simple "Not true," she was interrupted by Callen. "Oh, and just so you know, I saw your guy's little Hallmark Movie scene before you walked in. I pulled up right before you and before I could walk up to say hello, you guys already had your hands on each other. I snuck into Sam's before you guys could see me so I didn't interrupt anything," he replied.

Kensi couldn't believe what he had just said. How could she have been so stupid? She saw Callen's car but she didn't think he wasn't inside. She looked over to Deeks for support but he wasn't really paying attention. Great. What was she going to do now? "I have an answer to that one," Deeks said. Kensi shot him a look telling him to 'shut-up or else' but he didn't even look over at her. "That is true. Kens look, now you don't have to do paperwork!" She knew he couldn't help it, he was so drunk he probably wouldn't even remember anything tomorrow. She put her head in her hands and muttered something to herself. When she looked back up, she saw 5 faces staring at her. She put on her best fake smile and in the most sarcastic voice she could manage, she said," Thank you Deeks, I truly owe you one. " Deeks winked at her and nudged her shoulder. "See, I always have your back."

"Oh come on guys, leave them alone!" Michelle said as she entered the room, " Deeks is so drunk that he will probably say something we all don't want to hear right now, and Kensi has no way to defend herself. Save it for tomorrow or something! Sam and I used to do the same thing, no biggie." Callen and Sam sighed, knowing they lost any chance they had left at figuring out what was going on. Kensi let out a huge sigh of relief as she realized she yet again, owed Michelle one. "Dinner's ready anyway. Let's eat!" Kensi was the first one to take off to the kitchen, stopping at nothing to get out of that room. Deeks chased after her, thinking it was a game. Eric and Nell came next, quietly bantering about how they needed to be more secretive. Michelle went down the hallway past the living room, probably to check on the girls.

"We sure have one Hell of a crazy group of friends," Sam said to Callen as they made their way to the kitchen. "Aren't all families crazy?" Callen replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I'm back. So, I got this prompt from Foxy209, and I absolutely love it. Its takes place during current events, but instead of our power couple getting together the way they have, this is basically a different path they could have taken. So if you haven't already put the pieces together, that means that this is before Densi. It will be a Multi-Chapter prompt, so bear with me on this one. Please leave reviews or send me PMs if you have any questions or requests regarding this prompt (Or anything else) , especially if you want to make it into something more, like a story later on. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything recognizable from NCIS: Los Angeles. **_

_**Go ahead and follow Foxy209, one of this nicest people on here, who I of course dedicate this to. **_

Kensi heard two shots as she ran to the front of the house they were about to clear. The first thing that popped into her head was Deeks. He had gone around the back, and that's where the shots sounded from. She looked from the front door, to around the corner of the house, as her heart and her training battled each other.

It only took half a second for her to run off of the front porch of the house and run to the side gate, where Deeks was going to enter the backyard. The gate was already open, so she raised her weapon, controlled her breathing and slowed her pace. There was no way she was going to have two agents down, especially if one was already out of the question. As she walked past the garden on the side of the house, she saw a foot peeking out from around the corner.

She ran towards it, and she saw Deeks lying on the ground, grunting. There was red everywhere. She crouched down beside him and whispered his name. As it fell out of her mouth, her vision went black. Suddenly, she was back at a warehouse.

A warehouse that was very familiar.

A warehouse that she had rescued one Marty Deeks from not too long ago.

There he was, strapped in a chair, groaning with blood all over the place.

She wouldn't do this again. She **_couldn't_** do this again. She had done this too many times already, and every time she was back here there was a part of her that always stayed. Each time she was back here, her memory was yet again refreshed. The sharp smell and the way Deeks was strapped to the chair right next to all sorts of power tools and other torturing materials were all things that her memory was reminded of. "No, No," she said as she shook her head. "This can't be happening."

"Agent Blye," said a voice that echoed throughout her head as she stared at the chair in front of her. "NO, NO! Not again!"

"AGENT BLYE," said the voice again. Just like that, she was pulled back into reality. She looked around again, and found Deeks on the ground, still groaning but he had her eyes on her, not speaking. She noticed that she was standing up now, and her breathing was heavy. She looked to her left, and found the one and only Assistant Director Granger. He didn't say anything, but he was eyeing her suspiciously. He must not have cared to establish the reason behind her little freak-out, because he didn't bother to say acknowledge it.

"Congratulations Deeks and Agent Blye, your suspect has gone through the front door and got away. Not only that but you are now a man down." Deeks sat up as Granger spoke. Kensi had her eyes focused on the fence behind Granger's back. She was still breathing hard and her heart was pounding.

"Jesus, can't I just skip agent training or something? Why can't the training I got from LAPD be enough?"

"Well, Detective Deeks, I think you just proved to all of us why you need the training."

"I pinkie promise I won't do it again. Oh, and one question, why do they make the prop guns hurt so damn much?"

"I'm sorry Detective Deeks; do you want a cookie to make you feel better?"

"That sounds great actually, make sure there's milk too. Oh, and no nuts please."


End file.
